Maverick 2: Revolution
'''Maverick 2: Revolution '''is a 3D Platformer for the Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, and PC, making it the first game in the series with a full release on the PS3 and PC. The game came out in November 7, 2010 and was developed by Frontier Unlimited. It is the second installment in the ''Maverick ''series. The story follows one year after the events of Maverick, where Maverick now lives in a larger and friendlier home. But, evil amerges as a new dictator named Von Dimsel takes over Sigma City. It's up to Maverick and a new character named Kelver Cyndops to take down Von Dimsel before he becomes ruler. The next installment would be Maverick 3: Dark Mafia that comes out in Fall 2012. Story Taking place a year after the first game. Maverick calms down and lives in a nicer neighborhood and awesome home. But, a new enemy comes to Sigma City by the name of Von Dismel and wants to take over the city. Maverick must save the day throughout the city and a some of the outskirts. He meets up with a new character named Kelver Cyndops, a newer and younger robot that had a similar fate to Maverick. They must defeat Von before all of the city is doomed. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the first game with some new additions and features. Like new blasters, Armor, stores, new levels, switch between him and Kelver, and even can use special attacks. Nexus Fuel Very similar to Z Stones in Maverick. Nexus Fuel can be found around the levels by interact with NPCS and around the maps. If you get over 40 fuels, You'll get the Dragon Blaster and Dragon Armor, two things that can't be used in the actual game. If you get over 80 fuels. You get a secret level, Golden Forest. And if you get over 100 fuels. You get to play Legend as a skin for the entire game. You can get rid of the skin by turning off on the options. Levels * Maverick's Home - Homeworld 1 * Haines Neighborhood * Tankers Street * Yoykers Campus * Unity Highway * Harry's Gas * Boss Level: Sergeant Kaptain * Barry's Gas - Homeworld 2 * Shadow Forest * Red Volcano * Dangerous Office * Alantia * The Road That Goes Nowhere * Boss Level: Captain Omega * Hipsters Cafe - Homeworld 3 * Jerry's Bar * Cinema CMT * Hotel 33 * Munchipal Office Building * Grand Park * Boss Level: General Veganus * Sigma Sercuity Office - Homeworld 4 * Floor 1 * Floor 3 * Floor 7 * Top of the Building * Battle through the Sky * Capital Park and Hall * Boss Level: Von Dimsel BONUS * Golden Forest Characters Maverick: More cleaner than last time, Maverick has the same personality but more brave than he was shy in the first game. Kelver Cyndops: A younger robot, Kelver Cyndops had the same fate to what happend to Maverick. His personality is the same as Maverick in the first game. Von Dismel: The main antagonist of the game. He's the great commander of the Harmkin Army. He's a smart and yet cocky commander for his citizens. Modes Campaign Mode This is the basically the story mode for the game. Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run and Time Story. This mode can be played up through 1-6 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii). Online Multiplayer This is when you can battle with players/friends across the world with Xbox Live, PSN, and more and can play many different modes like: Time Run, Shoot Em Up, Capture the Flag, Team Time Run, and more. This can be supported through 2-16 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii) depending on what modes is it. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:3D Platforming Games